It is well appreciated that waterbeds have enjoyed tremendous success over the past years. In part at least, the reason for such success is the fact that waterbeds provide a very comfortable and flexible bed support structure. Although a waterbed is flexible and can generally conform to a person's body shape it is still sufficiently firm to provide an orthopedically suitable bedding support.
There have also been attempts at incorporating water bladders into sofas and other seat structures but the success and acceptance of water sofas and seat structures has not paralleled that of waterbeds. Frankly, designing a water containing seat structure in the form of a lounge chair is more difficult than designing a waterbed. This is because the shape of the seat structure is not totally level but is irregular and includes an upwardly extending back.